In house exercising has become a general feature of modern life. The combination of an exercising effort with a training action enhances the value of such pursuit. Kayaking is a sport that involves a variety of bodily actions that take place at the same time that are not easily simulated. It is, amongst others, an object of this invention to provide equipment that extensively simulates a kayak workout even to the extent of permitting a user to make adjustments in numerous areas in benefiting from such workout.
Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paddling action simulating exerciser. While not so limited the exerciser finds useful application in simulating a kayak paddling action.
Description of the Prior Art
Kayak training equipment known to the applicant often utilise a large fan to provide the workout resistance. This has the effect of rendering such equipment clumsy to transport between locations of use. A system involving a flywheel is also used in providing the required resistance in simulating a kayak paddling operation. The inertia of the flywheel requires a large initiating force at the commencement of a paddling routine that, once running, reduces the effort thus reducing the effectiveness of the exercise. As with the fan utilising variation, the flywheel variation also requires effort to mover between locations of use.